King's Quest V: Absence Makes The Heart Go Yonder! EGA
King's Quest V EGA is a version of King's Quest V designed for older systems in mind (with both Tandy and EGA support). Background This is a particularly rare version. It came with a coupon that people could send in disks and get an upgrade to the VGA versionIMPORTANT: PLEASE READ THIS PRODUCT IS ALSO AVAILABLE IN A 256 COLOR VERSION. IF YOUR SYSTEM IS EQUIPPED WITH A 256 COLOR GRAPHICS ADAPTOR AND MONITOR, AND A 286 OR 386 MICROPROCESSOR THAT RUNS AT 12 MHZ OR FASTER, YOU MAY WISH TO UPGRADE TO THAT VERSION. Please use this coupon to order your replacement diskettes, and remember to enclose your original game diskettes. You may wish to make backup copies of your game diskettes so that you can continue to play until your replacement diskettes arrive. Be sure to KEEP your documentation; this upgrade package will contain only replacement diskettes. Please allow 3-4 weeks for shipping. King's Quest V - 256 Color Upgrade Please send the 256 color version of King's Quest V I have enclosed my original game diskettes and $10 to cover the cost of the enhanced version. Send to: KQV Upgrade Sierra Fulfillment Department P.O. Box 485 Coarsegold CA 93614 IF YOUR SYSTEM INCLUDES A 256 COLOR (VGA) ADAPTOR AND MONITOR, BUT YOUR MICROPROCESSOR RUNS AT A SPEED SLOWER THAN 12 MHZ, THE 16 COLOR VERSION MAY RUN BETTER ON YOUR COMPUTER THAN THE 256 COLOR VERSION. . As a stand-alone 16 color EGA version it was designed in 320x200 res (matching the VGA version). There are differences between the EGA and its VGA counterpart including some modified art, some of the sprites are done in a different color (a white cat inside the bakehouse in the EGA version for example). There are differences and even some modified art in this version (compared to the VGA version). For example, some of the sprites are done in a different color (a white cat inside the bakehouse and Dink is blue (much as he also appears in the NES version). Interface and Content Consists of EGA 320x200 graphics reduced down to 16 colors from the original scanned paintings. The menu consists of two walk icons one for short distance and another that attempts to avoid obstacles (this was removed in some of the international releases such as the French/English release in Europe, and Amiga version). The drop down menu also includes a 'stop' button for exiting the game, and a image of a floppy for saving and loading games. These options would be folded into seperate config menu in future SCI ICON based games. The game has a copy protection measure involving using the magic wand to cast spells at various points throughout the games. This requires using a spell book that came with the game to cast specific spells listed in the game. Notably the copy protection is randomized, and it is possible save in a screen just before you enter a screen with a copy protection, and then keep loading until you can enter the tent, witch's house, move the boat, etc. Restoring only if you mess up the spell. Antony, Beetrice and the Rat have huge expressive closeup images in which their hands move, or antennae in the case of the insects. Antony is even shown presenting the golden needle in one of these closeups (largely cropped and removed in the Multimedia version released a year later). Most conversations have big pop up subtitle boxes with the character portraits appearing in the subtitle box itself. The game includes a beautiful MT-32 sound track. There are some digital sound effects, that do not work with SoundBlaster setting (lightning, water drip, snake rattle, a low mooing from the ox, dog scratching/growling/barking, river water (on most screens), door opening/closing sounds for example). Adlib also has some of the sound effects but obviously not digital quality (such as a snake rattle). For some reason SoundBlaster setting lacks some of the sound effects (for example snake rattle of any type). Easter Egg This version (as well as the VGA version) contains an easter egg which doesn't appear in CD-Rom and later versions. If player places the cape on the broken sled a sea monster rises up of the snow and eats Graham. Behind the scenes The box used may also have been used for early releases of the VGA versions as well. But the above box image appears to correspond to the EGA version sticker (as it mentions Tandy and EGA). 16 color versions could also appear in the alternate blue box as well. In packaging materials and install insert this was sometimes referred to as the "16-Color Version".16-Color Version Installation Instructions Such as the sticker on the alternate box at right. References Category:KQ5EGA